El Club de las Mascotas
by Alex Daniel
Summary: ¿Que pasa si un día Nico recoge a un pequeño cachorro de la calle? ¿Como afrontara esa responsabilidad? En especial cuando nunca ha tenido una masco... La respuesta llegara junto a varias sorpresas mas, y algunos cambios positivos en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA! Aqui con un mini proyecto kawai hehehe espero que les gueste_**

 ** _Como es la costumbre, Nico es el protagonista n_n_**

* * *

 _ **El Club de las Mascotas**_

 _Capitulo 1_

Mientras Nico subía las escaleras del instituto las pocas ideas que rondaban por su cabeza iban desde detestar empezar un nuevo año escolar hasta lo mucho que deseaba que ese día terminara tan rápido como fuera posible.

"Nico Di Angelo-Clase 4 A"

Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar la lista del resto de integrantes de ese grupo, no hablaba con nadie así que poco le importaba quienes estuvieran con él. Solo se digno a anotar su horario de la cartelera de información en el pasillo e ir directo a su salón de clases. El no era ningún fanático de la puntualidad, pero prefería llegar antes, sentarse en su lugar al final del salón junto a la ventana y así asegurarse de no llamar la atención.

Esa era su rutina de toda la vida desde que inicio la preparatoria: aprobar sus materias y no llamar la atención. No tenía idea de que aquello estaba a punto de cambiar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-… y recuerden terminar los ejercicios de la pagina quince a la diecisiete-Finalizo la profesora segundos después de que sonara la campana que daba por terminado el día.

Nico se tomo su tiempo para recoger sus cosas, siempre era el ultimo del salón en salir, especialmente ese día; el primero del año escolar era particularmente irritante para el joven ojioscuro. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, es en esa época en que todos los clubes del instituto empezaban a promocionarse y buscar nuevos miembros con el fin de conseguir un mayor presupuesto.

Por supuesto, el no formaba parte de ningún club. Aunque tenía las aptitudes para destacar en varias actividades, sencillamente no le interesaba darse a conocer; no. Solo quería aprobar sus materias, graduarse y seguir siendo quien siempre había sido.

Paso junto a varios chicos con panfletos en las manos; gracias a la reputación que ya tenía, forjada a pulso, ninguno reparo en el o se detuvo a ofrecerle alguno. Solo siguió caminando, pasó de largo las mesas donde se anotaban los miembros nuevos y, aunque no pudo evitar los empujones debido a la aglomeración de estudiantes y por un instante tuvo la impresión de que lo jalaban del moral, pudo salir al fin a ese hermoso día nublado y frio. Y no es sarcasmo.

Nico en verdad odiaba los días calurosos casi tanto como adoraba los días fríos, cuando podía relajarse en su habitación, dejar la que el aire entrara por su ventana mientras él se tiraba en su cama y se arropaba, o se preparaba una taza de café y comía con pan tostado.

-Rayos, se acabo la mermelada-Recordar esa mañana que quiso prepararse un sándwich y encontró el tarro vacio le provocaba ganas de romper algo. Bueno, al menos no hacia sol, así podría pasarse por el mini súper y comprar algo para su bocadillo de la tarde.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Son siete con noventa-

Nico salió de la tiendo con una bolsa en sus manos mientras guardaba el cambio en su bolsillo. Ahora solo tenía que regresar caminando a casa y hacer su tarea, después de eso podía hacer el vago el resto del día escuchando música o leyendo un libro, tal vez prepararse un bocadillo en la tarde y quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche jugando en su computadora.

Lo único con lo que no contaba era con escuchar un pequeño sonido venir del callejón que había entre el mini súper y la tienda de al lado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?-Fue lo primero que se dijo parándose en seco en mitad de su cuarto en medio del tercer recorrido que daba.

-¡Wauf!-Todo bajo la atenta mirada del cachorro que había en la caja sobre su cama.

-…-Nico solo se lo quedo mirando mientras sentía como una de sus cejas temblaba.

Exactamente luego de salir de la tienda, había encontrado tirado en el callejón una caja con un pequeño cachorro adentro. Por supuesto ni siquiera pensaba mirarlo más de dos segundos hasta que fue atrapado por los ojos verdes de este; lucia triste, hambriento y con la lengua ligeramente salida daba a entender que tenía sed. Era un animal pequeño, sucio, mal oliente… Y Nico había terminado tomando la caja y llevándosela a casa.

-Estoy loco…-Se repitió por cuarta vez dejando un tazón de agua, que había traído de la cocina, frente al cachorro que bebió gustoso-Papá me va a matar.

Y justo cuando empezó a considerar devolver la caja con el cachorro al callejón, este se sentó frente a él y le ladro como diciendo "gracias, ¿tienes más?"

-Te, traeré algo de comer, ¿te gusta el pan?-No sabía ni siquiera porque estaba diciendo aquello-Genial, ahora hablo con un perro…

-Wauf…-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al día siguiente, por suerte, era fin de semana y su padre se iba a una conferencia hasta el lunes; tiempo suficiente para ordenarle un pequeño lugar en su habitación para su nueva mascota, "ese sarnoso que insistía en masticar sus calcetines, zapatos, y subírsele a la cama por la noche para dormir a un lado" como se refería a él porque insistía en no ponerle un nombre porque se desharía de él pronto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan misterioso? Más que de costumbre…-Odiaba esa facilidad que tenía su hermana para aparecer de la nada, parecía un fantasma. Aun así prefirió ignorarla y seguir caminando a su habitación-¿Nueva dieta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sabía que te gustaran las croquetas de chuleta y pollo-Respondió la mayor.

-Son papas-

-Dejaste el recibo en la cocina…-Atajo Bianca levantando un papel-Genio.

-¡Mierda!

Decir que su hermana había reaccionado de forma exagerada cuando vio al cachorro gritando cosas como "Adorable" y "Peludito" será una forma perfecta para describir el resto de la tarde. Hasta que Bianca pregunto cómo lo llamaría y él respondió con un:

-No tiene nombre…-Su premio: un zape en la nuca-¡Auch!

-Sé un buen amo y ponle un nombre.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por suerte su madre también era una amante de los animales como su hermana. Así que no puso ningún problema en que Nico conservara al cachorro, aunque el insistía en que no lo haría.

- _"Solo es un nombre…."_ -Pensó durante su clase de lengua, si iba a conseguirle un lugar al cachorro no tendría nada de malo darle un nombre.

El problema es que él era Nico, Nico Di Angelo, jamás en su vida había concebido la idea de tener una mascota… Es decir, de cuidar temporalmente de un cachorro. Así que no tenía ni idea de qué clase de nombre ponerle; intento irse por lo común que había escuchado en películas o televisión, pero él en verdad odiaba ser poco original.

Además, Bianca ya lo había golpeado por intentar llamarlo "Pulgoso".

De esa forma llego a su tercer periodo de clases y todavía no pensaba en un buen nombre; cosa bastante rara ya que el siempre prestaba atención en clases. Por ahora mejor se daba un descanso; el problema es que mientras caminaba fuera de la cafetería, con su soda y un sándwich, choco contra alguien que iba entrando.

-¡Woh!-Estuvo a punto de saludar de cerca al piso de no ser porque logro sujetarse de algo; o, mejor dicho, alguien logro sujetarlo a él-Lo ciento, mi culpa, venia corriendo…

Un poco aturdido por el golpe aun, Nico apenas atino a ver que su soda no había tenido tanta suerte como él; pero en cuanto levanto la vista a ver a la persona que lo había chocado, no supo decidir si su dia había mejorado o empeorado.

-¡Eh Percy!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Perdón, ya los alcanzo-Nico no podía quedarse así más tiempo, ya había sobrepasado su límite de contacto humano mas allá de lo saludable. Así que tan rápido como pudo se irguió y logro sostenerse en sus propias piernas-Lo ciento, ¿estás bien?

-Si-De repente ya no tenía tanta hambre; solo quería salir de allí.

-No quería tirarte el-

-Yo me largo-Percy ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ofrecer comprarle otro. Nico solo se hizo a un lado y dejo atrás a un confundido ojiverde.

Un rato después, en uno de los salones vacios del instituto, Nico se oculto intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Odiaba cuando se cruzaba con ese chico, odiaba que básicamente se la viviera chocando en los pasillos con el corredor estrella del equipo de futbol del instituto, odiaba que lo mirara con sus ojos verdes, odiaba verlo reírse; odiaba ser el presidente no declarado del "Club de tontos que botaban la baba por Percy Jackson".

Pov Nico:

- _"¡Basta!"_ -Me reprimí mentalmente; ya he superado todo eso de la "crisis de sexualidad".

No que sea abiertamente homosexual, ni siquiera con mi familia, pero ya me acepto a sí mismo y ya no tengo ningún complejo al respecto; el problema es que eso no significaba que olvidara al chico del que estoy enamorado casi desde que lo conocí.

Por suerte todos los pensamientos sobre mí "drama de amor no correspondido" se disolvieron al instante que me fije en donde demonios me metí. El aula tenía los pupitres en círculo, las paredes algunos afiches y también había restos de lo que parecían bocadillos de media tarde: así es, me había metido de lleno en los cuarteles generales de uno de los clubes.

Bien, mejor me largo antes de que alguien entre y se tire toda mi fachada:

-Oh, hola-Claro, mi mano esta a diez centímetros de la perilla y la puerta viene y se abre. Típico cliché.

-Domo-Maldición; soy otaku, fan acérrimo del anime, y a causa de eso cada vez que estoy nervioso termino hablando un poco en japonés-Digo, hola.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-No, solo, entre aquí por error.

-Ah, lastima, últimamente tenemos muy pocos miembros-Bueno, ese no es mi problema. Cuando cruce la puerta pude escucharla decir-¡Si te antojas puedes venir!

No respondí, solo agite mi mano en el aire a modo de "Claro claro, lo tendré en cuenta".

Al terminar mis clases, y si, la muy perra de mi suerte se fue de vacaciones ocasionando que volviera a chocar con el tonto de Jackson. Es corredor del equipo de futbol, ¿no se supone que tenga una buena coordinación al caminar o al menos vea por donde va?

Pero las contradicciones universales en mi instituto fueron lo de menos cuando llegue a casa y mi padre me esperaba en la sala:

-Hola Nico…-Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, dándome la espalda-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Eh, bien, supongo-Es raro no verlo en su estudio.

-Que bueno; quería preguntarte algo-

-Sí, claro-

-¿Te gustaría tener una mascota?-¡LO SABE! Mierda… No, momento, si supiera lo del cachorro en mi habitación ya me habría gritado, no, estoy seguro de que esto es solo una coincidencia.

-Sabes que no me gustan los animales-Pero mejor no levantar sospechas; si digo que sí y aparezco con un cachorro, sería demasiado sospechoso.

-Cierto… Entonces supongo que este pequeño se metió a tu habitación y se instalo el solo-

Mi padre giro el sofá en el que está sentado, sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y rascándole las orejas, estaba el pulgoso al que aun no le pongo nombre, masticando lo que creo es el izquierdo de mi par de mi tenis favoritos.

Claro, así es mi vida… Mi padre es El Padrino.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Contra todo pronóstico, y apuesta entre mi hermana y mi madre sobre si papá mi padre me mataría o no, pude conservar al cachorro. Tengo que darle crédito al muy pulgoso; fue capaz de ganarse a mi padre solo con su carita tierna y un par de ladridos. Fui a mi habitación y lo deje sentado sobre mi cama:

-Bueno…-No puedo creer que le esté hablando al perro, otra vez-Supongo que vas a quedarte.

-Wauf-

Mejor conservo mi salud mental y dejo de hablarle al cachorro. Deje mi mochila sobre el escritorio y me senté; lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es adelantar los deberes que tengo pendientes, tal vez incluso terminar alguno. Pero, entre mis libros, encontré algo muy extraño:

-¿Y esto que…?-Casi como si no fueran suficientes eventos extraños para un día, encontré un papel brillante, azul, con letras grandes y la marca de una huella; uno de esos panfletos para los clubes:

"Para todos los amantes de los animales-Club de Mascotas-Únete"

Waoh, creo que podría llamar a esto "destino" o una muy buena casualidad; pero siempre he sido muy práctico con respecto a todo. Así que, en vez de ponerme filosófico o dramático, me puse a pensar y analizar.

¿Cómo demonios llego ese papel a mi mochila?... O, mejor dicho, ¿Quién lo metió ahí?

* * *

HOLA Hahahaha espero que les haya gustado... La verdad, Nico con un cachorro me parece la cosa mas adorable del mundo, que opinan? reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, y la verdad no tengo excusa, solo la típica falta de inspiración y los horarios en la Universidad que no ayudan mucho hehehe Como sea, la verdad me he divertido mucho escribiendo este pequeño fic corto, es obvio que ya notaron que le estoy dando a Nico una personalidad un como menos "emo" y si una mas "otaku" o "friki" hehehe lo admito, esa parte es mia, no pude resistirme… ES QUE ES TAN KAWAI! Y más si le sumamos un cachorro a sus brazos… Ah, simplemente no puedo con tanto hehehe**

 _Capitulo 2_

Pov Nico:

-Esto, en serio, da miedo-

Les hare un corto resumen: hace unos días encontré un cachorro y lo lleve a casa; mi padre me dejo conservarlo, aunque en un principio yo no pensaba hacerlo; ayer estaba pensando en un nombre para ese pulgoso y encontré un panfleto en mi mochila. El papel era de un club para todo aquel que le gusten los animales y tenga una mascota.

Hasta ahí las coincidencias son aceptables ¿no?

Solo que ayer, escapando de cierto jugador de futbol idiota, termine metiéndome en un aula al azar y cuando iba saliendo me encontré con una chica que creyó que yo quería unirme a su club. Todo bien hasta hace unos minutos; cuando llegue al aula donde que indicaba el panfleto y descubro que se trata de la misma.

En serio, empiezo a asustarme. Pero ya estoy aquí, y solo quiero ver si aprendo a cuidar de un perro porque dudo que rascarle la barriga sea suficiente… No es que yo lo haya hecho ni nada.

- _"Bueno, no puede ser tan malo…"_ -Ser optimista de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo. Así que tome la perilla, abrí la puerta y entre-Hola.

-¡Viniste!-Oh genial, me recuerda. Bueno, no tengo marcha atrás así que mientras camino entre los pupitres vacios voy mirando alrededor; hay varios afiches en las paredes. Algunos con fotos de cachorros tiernos, con perros adultos, uno con un águila, otro con una serie de reglas para cuidar una mascota, no me vendrá mal leerlo con atención.

Después de eso, que no pienso hacer ningún comentario de los cintillos con orejas peludas, me fijo mejor en la chica que parece ser la encargada. Estoy seguro de que la he visto antes, pero no recuerdo bien donde.

-Bienvenido; soy Piper y me encargo del club-Es bonita, alta, con un ligero bronceado, el cabello castaño suelto a excepción de una trenza que tiene, una blusa beige y encima una chaqueta de jean algo gastada, pantalones de mezclilla y unos ojos claros y brillantes; no me gustan las chicas, pero ella en serio es linda-Ayer estuviste aquí…

-Sí, eso fue un accidente-Creo que tengo que dejarlo claro-Pero, encontré un panfleto en mi mochila y por eso vine; no tenía ni idea de que sería el mismo lugar.

-Ah, estas aquí es lo que importa-No sé porque, pero su sonrisa me parece sincera. Al menos es amable porque quiere y no por mera hipocresía, tal vez este lugar no esta tan mal-Por cierto mi nombre completo es Piper McLean, mucho gusto…

-Nico, Nico Di Angelo-Le complete mientras estrechaba la mano que ella extendía hacia mí-Un momento, ¿McLean?, ¿la misma del club de debate?

-Aja; valla, espero que no creas que siempre soy tan intensa…-Decía mientras se sujetaba un brazo por el codo-Es solo a veces.

Se estarán preguntando porque la conozco. Bueno, cada tanto las escuelas de la ciudad se reúnen para hacer debates y así ver cual puede debatir mejor, es decir, una enorme pérdida de tiempo a la cual nos obligan a asistir. Pero admito que el último no estuvo tan mal; fue sobre la homosexualidad. La escuela argumento en contra con un montón de argumentos moralistas, religiosos y toda esa basura de siempre; admito que quería largarme pero cuando fue el turno de nuestra escuela, léase el turno de la señorita McLean, waoh; fue increíble. Sus palabras eran tan convincentes, deshizo cada argumento del contrincante con inteligencia y emoción, cielos, admito que fui uno de los que más aplaudió esa vez.

Fin Pov Nico.

-No, para nada-Respondió Nico, ya menos a la defensiva-La última vez, estuvo increíble.

-Gracias…-Por su lado Piper trataba a Nico como siempre se hubieran conocido-Aunque confieso que esa vez lo tome algo personal-Agrego con una sonrisa.

-E-eres…-No tenía el valor de terminar su pregunta. Pero la chica si:

-No; pero varios de mis amigos los son-Explico con serenidad; disipando el miedo del castaño a haberla ofendido-Y vi como sufrieron por serlo, por eso siempre los defiendo. Por ejemplo, ¿sabes de donde proviene la palabra "lesbiana"?

-Lesbos-Para sorpresa de Piper, Nico respondió de inmediato-Es el nombre de una isla en Grecia, donde vivía Safo; ella retrataba o escribía historias románticas entre mujeres. Por eso lo asocian…-Por raro que sonara, Nico estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Waoh, eres la primera persona que conozco que lo sabe-Y Piper parecía encantada-Deberías unírtenos en los debates.

-Ah ah-Pero el chico, aunque también estaba feliz de conocer a alguien como Piper, no estaba de tan buen humor-Mi limite es un club.

-Vale, vale; pero es una invitación abierta…-Miro sobre su hombro al reloj que había frente a la clase-Los demás deben estar por llegar.

-Mmm-Nico no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar aquello; la razón por la que había llegado temprano era porque odiaba ser el último y que todos se lo quedaran mirando. Pero, aunque la presidenta del club era bastante agradable, no estaba seguro de que esperar con los demás-Dijiste que no eran demasiados ¿verdad?

-Somos siete, ahora ocho-Respondió, obviamente incluyendo a Nico-Pero no te preocupes, todos son muy agradables.

Nico no menciono nada más; ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas. Un chico rubio alto, una chica también rubia y otra más baja con el cabello castaño y la piel morena. Parecían los tres venían charlando y caminaron hasta el frente donde saludaron a su presidenta:

-Hola Piper, ¿llegaste temprano otra vez?-Saludo la chica morena.

-Sí, salí tarde de algebra así que vine directo para acá- Respondió con un gesto dramático-Tendré pesadillas con Pitágoras.

-Está bien…-Atajo la otra chica rubia con una expresión divertida en sus ojos grises-Te ayudare a estudiar para el examen, pero no pienso hacerte la tarea otra vez.

-Uh, yo me anoto a eso-Agrego el chico rubio.

-¡Genial!-Nico pudo deducir que aquello era algo recurrente; y encontraba toda la escena bastante divertida, junto con un dejo de celos, el nunca había tenido amigos así. Además, conocía a quienes acababan de llegar. Pero tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos cuando Piper lo saco del rincón donde se había parado/ocultado-Ahora déjenme presentarles a un nuevo miembro.

-¿Un nuevo?-Aquello parecía sorprender bastante a los tres-¿En serio?

-Aja, Nico te presento a Jason, Annabeth y Hazel-Conforme los nombraba Piper señalaba al rubio, la rubia y la morena-Chicos, el es Nico Di Angelo… Eh, no me has dicho de qué curso vienes.

-Segundo de preparatoria-Respondió nada más.

-Cierto, vemos la clase de literatura juntos-Acoto Hazel-Ya te recuerdo, hiciste el ensayo sobre la influencia oriental en el mundo social de los adolescentes.

-Eh-Aquello no se lo esperaba; nunca pensó que alguien recordaría su trabajo que básicamente hablaba sobre como a los adolescentes les gustaba el manga o el anime-Si.

-Bueno Nico, es un placer conocerte-Acoto el chico rubio extendiéndole la mano-Soy-

-Jason Grace-Atajo el menor un tanto receloso-Todo el mundo conoce al capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela-Le respondió al saludo con la mano solo por mera cortesía. Jamás había hablado con él; siempre cuidaba de mantenerse alejado de los chicos "populares". Jamás espero encontrárselo en un club como ese.

-Amigo que serio eres-Pero Jason no parecía molesto; de hecho reparo un poco mejor en Nico y en cierta chapa que había en la correa de su mochila-¿Eso, es de "Magi"?... ¿"Kingdom of Magic"?

-Eh, no; es de las OVA´s de Sinbad no Bouken…-Aun así Nico lo miro escéptico-¿Ves Magic?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Amo ese anime!-

-Oh genial…-Comento Annabeth mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los pupitres-Al fin tienes a alguien para hablar de tus series japonesas Jason.

Mientras Nico aprendía que tenía algo en común con el equipo de futbol de la escuela, llegaron más personas al aula. Otro chico de segundo al que Nico reconocía porque una vez hizo estallar el laboratorio de química con espuma roza sabor a limón.

-¡Hola soy Leo, vicepresidente y tesorero del club! ¿Ya pagaste tu cuota de ingreso?-

-Leo deja de intentar estafar a cada persona que llega-El moreno solo sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Nico en señal de que solo era una broma.

El otro fue un chico de tercero que, para sorpresa de Nico, no pertenecía al equipo de futbol; aunque su complexión era perfecta. Un chico grande, de ascendencia asiática al parecer pero tan tímido como un niño de primaria.

-El grandote es Frank, no te preocupes, no va a comerte-

-¡Leo!-

-Es broma, es broma… Valla que genio-

-Mucho gusto-Se saludaron cortésmente Nico y el recién llegado.

Para ese momento acomodaron los pupitres e hicieron un circulo de modo que todos podían verse entre sí; Nico, sorprendentemente, no se sentía incomodo ante el peculiar grupo que estaba.

-Y Nico, dinos que clase de mascota tienes-O al menos no se sintió incomodo hasta antes de recibir la atención de todos.

-Ah, bueno yo…-

-¡Llegue!-Le agradeció a todos los dioses por a interrupción, odiaba hablar en público-Perdón, se me hizo tarde y papá quería que lo ayudara con unas cosas.

-No te preocupes, ni nos acordábamos de ti-Respondió Jason, en parte en broma, pero la verdad es que la mayoría no había reparado en que faltaba uno de los suyos.

-Sí, mira, hasta te conseguimos reemplazo-

El ojioscuro no estaba seguro de querer seguir siendo parte de las bromas de Leo, pero debía admitir que una parte de él se sentía bastante bien; o al menos eso fue hasta que escucho como el recién llegado se sentaba a su lado y le daba una palmada en el hombro:

-¿Así que quieres ser mi reemplazo? Venga, estoy seguro de que hay bastante espacio para ambos-Percy Jackson le sonreía desde el pupitre junto a él. Nico no se decidía entre echarse a reír o a llorar; de lo que si estaba seguro era que algún día encontraría al maldito encargado del karma y lo mataría con una cierra-Soy Percy por cierto…

-No seas cínico Jackson-Pero quien respondió fue Jason-Te la vives chocando con el pobre chico en los pasillos, al menos deberías saberte su nombre.

-Nico Di Angelo-Pero el mencionado prefirió hacer caso omiso de las palabras del rubio y le extendió una, esperaba no temblorosa, mano al ojiverde-Mucho gusto…

-Un placer Nico-Por suerte, para el menor, Piper fue quien hablo:

-Bueno, antes de que Percy llegara; Nico, ibas a decirnos que mascota tienes-La chica parecía encantada de poder tener a alguien más para hablar.

-Un…-Se aclaro la garganta, no quería arriesgarse a que su vos le jugara una broma-Un cachorro.

-¿Perro, de raza?-

-No lo sé…

-¿No te dijeron cuando lo compraste?-Pregunto Annabeth-No es que importe, solo curiosidad.

-No lo compre; ni lo adopte-Se adelanto al ver que Jason ya abría la boca para preguntar-Lo…-Iba a sonar asquerosamente altruista, pero no tenia mas opción-Lo encontré en la calle en una caja, y, me lo lleve a casa…

-Eso es muy noble-

- _"Oh por todos los dioses"_ -Pensó Nico- _"De todos, ¿tenía que ser el que lo dijera?"_ …-Aunque viniendo de Percy, tomaría el cumplido-Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, pero, mi familia dice que puedo quedármelo, cosa que ni siquiera pensaba hacer, así que ahora estoy pensando que nombre ponerle.

Genial; la cercanía de Percy lo ponía nervioso, nada nuevo; pero acaba de descubrir que también lo hacía hablar sin parar. Jamás había dicho tanto de una sola vez.

-¿Aun no le pones nombre?-Pregunto Jason.

-No seme ocurre nada bueno…-Respondió haciendo cara agria y evitando por todos los medios los ojos verdes de Percy-Esperaba que ustedes me dieran algunas ideas.

-Oh, será divertido-Para sorpresa de Nico, todos parecían bastante animados con la idea-Pero, ¿cómo es tu cachorro?

Pov Nico:

La chica Levesque sugirió que sería más fácil idear un nombre si sabían cómo era el cachorro.

Por suerte tengo varias fotos de él en mi teléfono… No es que se las haya querido tomar; es solo que, estaba aburrido y él no dejaba de corretear por acá y por allá; además la mayoría las tomo mi hermana… ¡Y no estoy mintiendo!

-Ay que adorable…-Bueno, parece que es oficial: el chucho pulgoso si es tierno. Ok, admito que ya lo había notado antes, pero las chicas exageran.

-Yo digo que tiene algo de huskie, o malamute-Por su lado los chicos, incluso el idiota e Jackson, están discutiendo sobre si es de raza o no-Aunque tambien podría ser pastor, o labrador…

-¿Qué tan grandes tiene las patas?-Gracias al cielo es Grace quien me pregunta.

-Eh, no lo sé… Normales, creo-

-Bueno, por ahora te ayudaremos con el nombre-Solo espero que Valdez sea mejor con los nombres que con sus experimentos de química-¿Qué te parece "Tobi"?

-Asquerosamente común-Respondí directo.

-Bueno, mi perro se llama Júpiter…-Comento Grace-Pero todos le decimos Jupi, de cariño. Podrías ponerle un nombre que no siempre tenga que ser serio.

-Intenta que no haya nadie en la familia que se llame así-Interrumpió Leo-Mamá casi me estrangula cuando quise llamar al mío Marcos, y así se llamaba el esposo de la abuela.

-¿Qué opinas de Sinbad?-Sugirió Grace.

-No suena tan mal…-Lo admito, me gusta.

-¿Te gusta Magi?-Oh cielo ¿santo en serio?

-Sí, un poco-No lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos, ¡Nico por lo que más quieras no mires esos ojos verdes!

-Parece un oso-Acoto Piper aun mirando las fotos en mi celular-Cara peluda, redonda, si tierno parecido…

-No voy a llamarlo "osito"-Más vale que quede claro desde un principio: ¡Cero nombres cursis!

-Pues el marcador va ganando para Simbad-

-¿Por qué no algo mas intimidante?-Sugirió, como no, Jackson-Insisto, si tiene algo de huskie, no querrás un lobo llamado "Fifi"

-N-no…-Maldita sea, deja de tartamudear.

Después de unos minutos donde todos se pusieron a pensar, Jackson, si otra vez él, sugirió una idea que me gusto… Y no porque la diera él:

-¿Qué tal algo mitológico?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Qué tal, "Cerbero"?-

-Percy mira la foto, el cachorro solo tiene una cabeza-

-Grace tu perro tampoco parece un planeta-

-¡Es un dios tonto!-

-Basta ustedes dos-Waoh, una sola chica es capaz de controlar a un mariscal y un corredor de futbol, nada mal.

-El nombre en realidad seria Kerberos-Comente mientras me llevaba la mano al mentón-Kerberos… Kero. Me gusta.

-Entonces está decidido: ¡Kerberos!

Esta vez, Valdez y sus gritos no me molestaron… tanto.

El resto de la tarde fue básicamente una clase para mí. Me explicaron que clase de comida debía comprarle a un cachorro, cada cuanto tengo que bañarlo, como bañarlo, cada cuanto sacarlo a pasear, como enseñarlo a no comerse mis zapatos, si le preste especial atención a esa; estos son mis últimos tenis en buen estado.

A la final, bueno, creo que pude llevarme bien con todos.

Y así me iba, saliendo de la escuela rumbo a casa para alimentar a Kero, si me gusta cómo suena; caminando con una buena sensación cuando de repente mi karma decidió hacer acto de presencia y arruinarme lo que me quedaba de día:

¿"Cómo"? Se estarán preguntando, muy simple: Como una lata de refresco.

-Te debía una ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Percy caminaba a mi lado y me extendía la bebida.

-No es necesario-Respondí mientras seguía caminando.

-Es de uva…-

-Vale la tomare…-Lo admito, le atino a mi sabor favorito-Gracias.

-No hay de que-Por raro que parezca, porque es mucho más raro de lo que parece, él siguió caminando a mi lado hasta.

-¿No tienes que ir a casa?-Al menos mi tono no salió tosco.

-Para allá voy, ¿o acaso no has notado que casi somos vecinos? Solo estamos a tres casas de distancia-

Tres casas, siete arbustos, dos piscinas, cinco arboles y tres buzones… Por favor, ignoren el bochorno. ¡Claro que se que somos vecinos! Cada mañana lo veo trotar por la acera escuchando música. Y no, no es acoso, es solo que la ventana de la cocina deja ver a la calle.

-No tienes que acompañarme-Respondí, haciendo gala de mis años de experiencia apartando a las personas de mi lado. Tácticas que he perfeccionado con los años y que se han vuelto infalibles.

-Pero quiero hacerlo…-O al menos eso pensé hasta que este tonto me responde eso.

Muy bien hora de confesar: no me esforcé demasiado en apartarlo. Solo caminamos en silencio el resto del camino, el vecindario no quedaba tan lejos del instituto, casi veinte minutos a pie. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, que quedaba antes de la suya, yo no tenía idea de que decir-

Pero no hizo falta:

-¡No vemos mañana Nico!- Tal vez… Ir a ese club no fue tan mala idea… Eso pensé hasta que abrí la puerta de mi habitación y encontré a ese pulgoso, masticando mi camisa favorita:

-¡KEROOOOO!-Linda forma de estrenar el nombre de mi perro.

 **¡AMO A KERO! Hehehe hare un pequeño concurso a ver si adivinan con referencia a quien le puse ese nombre al cachorro n_n**

 **También adoro a Percy; le mantuve su personalidad a cada uno de los personajes, o al menos fui mas fiel con ellos que con Nico. Hehehe aunque si tienen una petición (parejas, algunas faceta como por ejemplo un Jason idiota o algo) estare encantado de leerlas y complacerlas… Despues de todo esto, mas que solo un hobbie para mi, es un trabajo que hago para ustedes mis amados lectores y personas que les gusta leer que estamos en peligro de extinción T_T**

 **Nico: deja de ser tan melodramático…**

 **Ash, que genio.. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero leer sus Reviews con ansias, nos leemos e el próximo cap.**

 **PD: Si están siguiendo mis otras historias de "Soy un ganador" y "Reencarnacion", pueden pasarse por ellas, acabo de actualisarlas n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

***El "Argo III" –Si, me falto algo de inspiración cuando nombre mi dirigible :P- surcaba los cielos mientras que tres chicos en su interior buscaban desesperadamente al autor para matarlo***

 ***Hacen estallar un muro y me encuentran sentado bebiendo un té***

 **Percy: ¡Aja! ¡Tú maldito tramposo! ¡De nada te valió esconderte en una habitación secreta!**

 **Yo: *Lo miro con una ceja alzada sin soltar mi tasa* ¿Habitación secreta? *Señala a una puerta a dos metros del agujero que hizo Percy* Si la puerta esta hay… Eres más idiota de lo que creí no debí golpearte tan fuerte.**

 **Jason: *entra con Nico, por la puerta* ¿Por qué atravesaste la pared?**

 **Percy: ¡Estaba oscuro!**

 **Nico: Si si si, Jackson es un idiota, a lo que vinimos… *Me apuntan con sus espadas***

 **Yo: *sin inmutarme y sirviéndome más té* Van a matarme… Ok, pero primero, leamos un poco…**

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

Durante años la vida escolar de Nico había sido la misma; asistiendo a sus clases, sentándose al fondo, no hablaba con nadie de su grupo, comía solo en una mesa al fondo del comedor, evitaba todo contacto a menos que fuera estricta y absolutamente necesario. En fin, Nico Di Angelo era la persona más asocial que pudiera encontrarse en todo el instituto…

-¡Ey Nico!-O al menos así era hasta hacía solo dos meses cuando el chico había decidido, finalmente, unirse a uno de los tantos clubes de su escuela.

Desde que se había unido al ya mencionado "Club de Mascotas", el delicado balance de su vida escolar se había visto completamente destrozado… Habría sido más sutil un toro entrando en estampida a una cristalería.

Usualmente su lugar en las clases era al fondo junto a la ventana. Ahora Hazel siempre lo hacía sentarse con ella al frente, y lo regañaba cada vez que lo veía durmiendo oculto tras un libro. Lo peor es que Nico no podía decir nada porque la chica era tan endemoniadamente dulce que era imposible ser malo con la morena.

Antes, cada vez que debían realizar algún trabajo en grupo, era él quien levantaba la mano y le informaba al profesor que lo haría individual. La última vez que intento eso Leo le hizo cosquillas, obligándolo a bajar el brazo y, cuando intento hablar, el moreno le tapo la boca con ambas manos mientras gritaba que el haría equipo con Nico.

Cualquiera diría que Nico estaría bastante irascible cuando salía del salón de clases.

-Estúpido duende, quien se cree para obligarme a hacer una estúpida pajarera…-Y así era-Le voy a meter su cinturón de por él-

-¿Qué tal tu clase de arte?-Pero su mal humor se disipaba cada vez que hacia la fila para comprar su almuerzo junto a Piper, la chica siempre lo esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería para charlar un poco con él.

-Valdez me hizo trabajar en una ridícula pajarera-Respondió el menor tomando un jugo y un sándwich-¿Desde cuándo las aves quieren un sauna?

-Seee, Leo siempre exagera con sus trabajos-Comento divertida Piper mientras tomaba una manzana y una rebanada de pizza, y las ponía en la bandeja de Nico.

-Es-

-Tienes que comer-La chica había tomado la costumbre de siempre ponerle la cantidad alimento que, según ella, el debía consumir. La primera vez que el chico se atrevió a rebatirle fue aplastado por los argumentos de la capitana del club de debates-¿Pie de manzana o de limón?

-Limón…-Ya mas resignado no podía estar.

-¿Ey, almorzamos juntos?-Jason los abordo mientras caminaban buscando mesa.

-Claro…

-Paso-Nico había dejado que todos ellos se acercaran bastante a él, y le agradaba su compañía, pero aun no se acostumbraba a sentarse en la mesa donde Jason solía sentarse, junto a otro montón de chicos "populares"-Nos vemos luego…

-Vale-Respondieron algo acostumbrados a esa respuesta.

Nico se giro y pensó que estaría bien terminar su comida en algún-

-¡Cuidado!-

-Jackson…-Nico no pudo evitar gruñirlo; de no ser porque ya tenía sus reflejos bien afinados al torpe de Percy, este le habría tumbado su almuerzo, otra vez.

-Jo Nico, perdona; es que venía-

-Distraído-Ya se conocía a la perfección las escusas del ojiverde-En serio, ¿Cómo puede ser corredor alguien tan torpe…?

Mientras caminaba hacia su usual mesa y gruñía contra el ojiverde pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como los otros chicos del club hablaban de algo que no alcanza a escuchar pero que debía ser gracioso ya que se reían un poco. Pero Nico tenía otros problemas en los que pensar, bueno, no "problemas" exactamente:

-¿Qué tienes después del almuerzo?-"Un" problema en particular.

-Geografía-Un problema que había tomado el insoportable habito de seguirlo en la cafetería y sentarse frente a él a comer.

-Ya…-Mientras Percy intentaba destapar su soda no noto como Nico lo miraba de reojo, preguntándose si debía seguir molestándose porque el ojiverde insistiera en acompañarlo a comer o si a simplemente resignarse. Lo admitía, le gustaba tener cerca al chico, pero sabía que si se descuidaba terminaría haciéndose ilusiones y saliendo lastimado. Por eso es que al principio intento correrlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Pero Nico era incapaz de ganarle una sola al mayor, y sus latentes sentimientos no tenían nada que ver, era más una cuestión de argumentos:

-No tienes que sentarte conmigo…-Dijo Nico, en un nuevo intento de hacer que el mayor se fuera-Todos te miran raro.

-Pero quiero sentarme aquí-Respondió dando finalmente un trago a su bebida.

-Deberías sentarte con tus amigos-Insistió el azabache.

-Tú eres mi amigo-Percy tomo su hamburguesa.

-No lo soy-Rebatió.

-Sí, si lo eres-Contradijo Percy.

-No lo soy-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Que no!

-Que no…-

-¡Que si! ¡Maldición!-

-Jajaja, te gane-Y el ojiverde le dio un mordida de victoria a su comida.

La única razón por la que Nico no podía ganarle era porque toda su forma de ser, y sus respuestas, era tan simple que resultaba igual que discutir con un niño de diez años. Nico sencillamente no podía con él.

En el fondo, le agradaba tener algo de compañía durante el almuerzo. Era una sensación agradable, casi no se sentía tan diferente de los demás:

-Eh, y… ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?-El problema es que aun no tenía mucha practica con el asunto de iniciar una conversación. Aunque ver a Percy con la boca llena resultaba un poco adorable, solo un poco.

-Geniales; excepto porque el que puso la practica con Hedge después del almuerzo, es un sádico-Percy puso cara muy dramática y Nico no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa-Ey, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho reír.

-N-no…-Las mejillas de Nico se encendieron al instante; rezo a todos los dioses que Percy fuera lo bastante dense para no notarlo-No lo hago muy seguido.

-¿Jo, vez clase con Leo y no te ríes?

-Son más las ganas que me dan de estrangularlo que de reír.

-Lo sabia-Sentencio Percy.

-Es muy molesto, y-

-No me refiero a eso-Interrumpió Percy-Quiero decir, acabas de hacer una broma, no eres tan serio como les haces creer a todos…

Pov Nico:

¡Estúpido Percy!

Llevo años construyendo una reputación, ¡es más difícil de lo que parece! Pero al final logre que todos me vieran como quiero. ¡Y si! Soy la clase de persona que se preocupa de esas cosas.

Y ahora llega este tonto y en solo cinco minutos tomo una bola de demolición y derribo toda mi fachada de tipo serio y asocial que no quiere nada con nadie. ¡Y no me importa si estoy sonando demasiado dramático!

Como sea. Después de ese odioso almuerzo yo me dirigí a mi clase de geografía, lo cual me venía de perlas porque tenía ganas de dormir un rato, y Jackson se fue al campo de futbol. Y mientras yo caminaba a clase, que por suerte no tenía ni con Hazel, y visualizaba mi mesa al final donde dormiría hasta que sonara la campana; llega este tonto, se gira y se tira todo mi sopor:

-¡Ey, nos vemos a la salida para volver juntos!

¡GRRRRRRRRR!

Ok, si me hace un poco de ilusión el saber que cuando ese reloj marque las 12:00 me encontrare con Jackson y caminaría con él hasta llegar a casa. ¡Pero no tenia porque gritarlo en mitad del pasillo donde todos lo escucharon!

Y para colmo pude ver a Jason aguantarse las carcajadas ya que Piper que le golpeaba el hombro, aunque ella también tenía una sonrisa dibujada. No sé que fue peor, tener que soportar el aburrido monologo del profesor sobre las diferentes clases de minerales en los cañones, o pasar el resto de la clase intentando calmar mi pulso cardiaco.

Estúpido Percy…

-¿Y cómo esta Kero?

-Castigado, se comió una de las sandalias de mi hermana; pero creo que ella se las dio, las odia.

Para este punto ya vamos a mitad de camino de regreso al vecindario; el va caminando a un lado de la acera con la mochila colgando de un lado. No puedo evitar dejar de notar que tiene un paso bastante ligero, pero muy seguro.

-Ya…-Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Percy podrá ser todo lo sociable que quiera, pero no tenemos nada en común y por ende casi ningún tema de conversación. Para cuando llegamos a mi casa fue que volvió a hablar-¿Iras el sábado?

-…-Esperaba que no lo preguntara-No lo sé.

-Vamos, será divertido-Insistió-Solo seremos nosotros, y los demás, claro… jeje…

-Lo pensare-No pienso responderle ahora, sé que si lo hago terminare diciendo que si y luego me arrepentiré. Pero antes de que entrara en la casa volví a escuchar la vos de Percy:

-¿Quieres que te pase buscando mañana?-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Solo para darles el gusto, porque sé que así es; si, cada mañana desde entonces Percy me espera en la entrada de mi casa para irnos juntos a la escuela. Y la odiosa de mi hermana, que va a la universidad, no deja de picarme por ello.

Ahora si, a lo importante. Desde que me uní al club todas las actividades solo han sido las reuniones después de clases tres veces por semana; ahora, después de dos meses, la presidenta propuso hacer un uso más productivo al presupuesto del club e irnos de acampada el fin de semana. Por supuesto, tendríamos que llevar a nuestras respectivas mascotas; seria:

"-Una bonita experiencia al aire libre para todos-" En palabras de la misma Piper.

Al instante todos aceptaron; lucían bastante animados con la idea de pasar un par de días lejos de la ciudad, durmiendo en sacos, rodeados de arboles, comiendo y aguantando frio…

Vale aclararlo, no he acampado ¡jamás, en mi vida! Lo más cercano a eso son mis caminatas por el parque cuando intento relajarme.

Pero no me atreví a decir nada en contra porque no quería aguarles el rato a todos; no puedo creerlo, los considere a ellos antes que a mí. Aun así no dije nada e hice como que estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo siempre podía negarme al final.

-¿Tú qué dices? ¿Quieres ir de acampada con otros perros?

-¡Wauf!-

He tomado por costumbre hablar con Kero, resulta algo bastante tranquilizador cada vez que no puedo organizar mis pensamientos. Justo ahora estoy sentado en el piso apoyando la espalda en la pared y el cachorro sentado a mi lado mirándome. En todo este tiempo le he tomado bastante cariño, lo admito. Por eso creo que estaría bien que pudiera jugar con otros perros un poco; el problema estaría es que mientras el corretea de un lado a otro yo tendría que estar con-

-¿Te iras de campamento?-Odio cuando mi hermana sale de la nada. Ni siquiera alcance a explicarme cuando ella ya estaba gritando al interior de la casa-¡Mamá, Nico se ira de acampada!

Tal vez, la próxima vez que quiera hablar con Kero, deba hacerlo en mi habitación donde nadie más pueda escucharme.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Veinte minutos después estaba en la sala, con mi padre, revisando todo su viejo equipo de acampar. Digo viejo solo por referirme a que hace tiempo que lo compro, en realidad está prácticamente nuevo porque nunca se ha usado.

-… saco, linterna, baterías…-El revisaba la lista con la que venía el equipo y yo debía ver que estuviera-Estacas, martillo…

-Sí, sí, sí, si…-Puedo soportar esto; para el viernes decidiere si finalmente voy o si me negare al último minuto, opción que estoy considerando cada vez mas. Mientras contaba que estuvieran todas las varillas de la carpa escuche como tocaban el time, debe ser una de las amigas de Bianca-¡La puerta!

Seguí haciendo lo mío mientras escuchaba a mi hermana "alabarme" por interrumpir su trabajo en la computadora. Ja, como si pudiera hacer algo para fastidiarme.

-Waoh, Nico…-Ok, eso tuvo que ser una alucinación auditiva ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Es imposible que esa persona esté detrás de mí! Por favor, que cuando me dé la vuelta vea a mi hermana haciendo gala de sus hasta ahora desconocidos dotes como imitadora de voces-Supongo que al final si vas a acompañarnos.

Juro venganza contra el maldito que se encarga del karma y de la suerte ¡Lo juro!

Percy Jackson estaba de pie en la el umbral de la sala con algo en sus manos y mirándome con esa sonrisa sarcástica suya, la cual no pienso mencionar que adoro ni bajo tortura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte de inmediato. Y pude ver a mi hermana pasar de largo con una asquerosa sonrisa en su cara.

-Eh, yo, vine a devolverte esto; lo dejaste durante el almuerzo-Extendió su mano y vi que era uno de mis libros, siempre los llevo a la escuela por si me aburro. ¿Cómo es que pude olvidarlo?-Y esa chica me dijo que podía pasar a dártelo.

-Ya-Bianca más vale que dejes cerrado tu cuarto, sería una lástima que Kero se metiera y se comiera todas tus blusas favoritas-Gracias…

-No fue nada-Quita esa asquerosa sonrisa Jackson, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan endemoniadamente guapo?-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, le diré a Piper que si iras…

-¡Eh, espera…-

¿Ya mencione que Jackson es como un niño pequeño? Ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar la explicación, que aun no me inventaba, de porque tenía todo el material de acampada afuera. Genial, supongo que es oficial: iré de acampada el fin de semana.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-… gracias por traernos papá.

-Un placer cariño, ¡diviértanse chicos!-Y vimos al padre Piper arrancar de regreso a la ciudad.

Les hare un rápido resumen. Percy le fue a todos con el chisme de que yo iría, no pude negarme, el padre de Piper nos recogió en su casa después de la escuela y nos trajo al lago donde acamparíamos.

-¡Ey muchacho, tráela!-Vi como Jason lanzaba una pelota al aire y un gran golden retriver, y Leo, iban corriendo detrás de ella.

Ah sí, y no me pregunten cómo es que ocho personas y sus mascotas entraron en una camioneta. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte…-Por un demonio, ¿Qué al idiota de Jackson no le basta con ser tan atractivo? También es caballeroso… Genial, empiezo a sonar a chica. En fin, deje que tomara mi mochila porque en verdad pesaba.

-¡Wauf!-Desde mis brazos, Kero le ladro mientras respiraba con la lengua afuera.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos acomodando todo; Jason y Percy, que al parecer tenían mas experiencia, se encargaron de montar las carpas mientras que las chicas y Leo organizaban la comida, yo me fui con Frank a buscar algo de leña. Fue un rato agradable, admito que todo esto del aire fresco se siente bien.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a acampar?-Me pregunto de repente Frank mientras regresábamos.

-Si…-No sé porque, pero el tipo me hacía sentir confianza-Mi padre compro todo un equipo solo para fastidiar a mamá.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, ella dijo que él nunca seria capas de durar un día sin su tecnología…-Le di todo el cuento-… y al final, papá se hizo el tonto.

Nos reímos un rato, si, una vez al año no está mal, y cuando regresamos al claro donde nos quedaríamos vi a Kero saltar de un lado a otro frente a un mastín negro, bastante grande, que lo seguía con la cabeza con una expresión que debía ser de curiosidad:

-¡Kero!-Es pequeño pulgoso, molestando a un perro más grande que podría comérselo. Y el muy cínico solo se giro, me miro y luego volvió a lanzarse sobre el mastín a intentar morderlo.

-Tranquilo, no le hará nada…-A unos metros de allí Jason salía con un fresbee en sus manos; me miro y supe que mi expresión me delataba-Es solo un cachorro; es como un niño que molesta a su hermana mayor…

¿Son ideas mías, o esa metáfora me aludió un poco? Un silbido desvió mis pensamientos y vi como el mastín salía corriendo, con Kero detrás de él, a donde estaba… Como no, el idiota de Jackson.

-Ey amiguito-Percy se agacho frente a mi cachorro y le tendió la mano. El muy sarnoso solo la olisqueo un poco antes de frotarle la cabeza pidiendo que lo acariciara. Y así lo hizo, pero mientras le rascaba las orejas levanto la mirada hacia mí con esa sonrisa suya-Jajaja, se parece a ti…

-Tres… Dos… Uno…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!

 _Continuara…_

 **Jason: Como demonios es que siempre terminamos en situaciones como esta?**

 **Percy: no me preguntes… Yo ya estoy resignado.**

 **Nico: -_-U**

 **Yo: *tarareando "el puente de Londres se va a caer" mientras me sirvo mas té* Entonces… ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?**

 **Los tres: No intentar matarte por ser un maldito infeliz…**

 **Yo: O si no…**

 **Los tres, de nuevo: Nos echaras encima a tu sequito de conejos de chocolate… ¡¿Cómo demonios es que tienes un ejército de cojéenos de chocolate?!**

 **Yo: Los ositos de goma me asustan, las ranas de chocolate las tiene acaparadas un amigo ¡Y no encontré osos de frutas por ninguna parte!**

 **Nico: -_-U… Tú en serio tienes problemas.**

 **Yo: cállate, chico "Oh mírenme me parezco a mi mascota, un cachorro"**

 **Nico: ¡MUERETE! Ò/Ó**

 **Percy: *se queda mirando lo adorable que se ve Nico molesto y sonrojado***

 **Jason: Cof cof… A todas estas ¿Quién tiene las ranas de chocolate?**

 **Yo: Ah, un amigo… Pero no se preocupen, lo conocerán muy pronto.**

 **Todos: *Gulp***

 **Yo: Eso es, mis pequeños, teman… ¡Teman que los Fic que viene después son grandes! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **¿Reviews? =n_n=**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAO! Este fin de semana estuve particularmente inspirado hehehe La verdad es que la universidad me tenía tan ocupado que dure como tres semanas sin escribir ni verbo, literalmente T_T ¡Fue horrible! ¡Mis dedos picaban por volver estar con su amado teclado!**

 **Jajajaja, este capítulo en particular me gusto escribirlo. Me esforcé en complacerlos a todos con el final de esta corta, pero tierna y divertida historia entre Nico y Percy n_n**

 **Por favor, espero que la disfruten….**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

-Jajaja, se parece a ti…-Le dijo Percy a Nico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kero.

-Tres… Dos…-Mientras Leo, junto a Piper y Hazel, hacia una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos, cuando llego al uno señalo a Nico-Uno…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-Y, solo para hacerlo más dramático, varias bandadas de aves salieron volando de los arboles.

-Que pulmones tiene-Comento Jason a Júpiter, el cual solo lo miro con la cabeza inclinada.

Pero Percy no les prestaba atención; estaba demasiado concentrado admirando el rostro de Nico. El chico siempre le había parecido endiabladamente lindo; pero ahora… Oh cielos, ahora sonrojado hasta las orejas, era apoteósico. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Qué, fue, lo que dijiste, Jackson?

Por absurdo que pueda parecer, ninguno de los chicos le prestó especial atención a que Nico se abalanzara sobre Percy y lo derribara contra el piso mientras lo estrangulaba. Incluso Kero y el mastín se lo tomaron como si fuera un juego ya que empezaron a lamer la cara del ojiverde.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Tienes-

-Cállate Leo…-Atajo Nico, amenazando al moreno con una rama. El moreno solo sonrió travieso mientras le señalaba con el dedo que se limpiara la comisura del labio donde tenía un poco de salsa.

-Frank, ¿quieres otra salchicha?-Ofreció Leo sacando una del fuego y poniéndosela en el plato al canadiense, antes de que este siquiera respondiera.

-G-gracias-En su lugar se sonrojo y fijo la mirada en su plato.

-Tienes que comer amigo…-Prosiguió el moreno-Si quieres crecer grandototote y fuertototote.

-Jmmm-Por su lado todos los demás daban un trago a sus bebidas y miraban de lado a Frank, que se sonrojo aun mas.

-¡Ey!-Salto Annabeth mientras un dálmata le golpeaba la pierna con el hocico-Leo dile a tu perro que no le daré mi comida.

-Festus, que te he dicho…-Regaño el moreno. Un segundo después el dálmata se sentó frente a Annabeth y le puso cara de "cachorro regañado"-Buen chico.

-Grrr-Resignada, la rubia termino cediendo la mitad de su sándwich.

Un poco mas allá, sentada en un tronco, Hazel le daba algunas semillas a un bonito periquito azul en su jaula. Jason luchaba con Júpiter que intentaba quitarle su comida; Percy y la señorita O´Leary, su mastín, eran regañados por Piper por haber estado jugando con su comida. Nico no podía apartar su mirada de lo tierno que se veía Percy siendo reprimido.

A su lado, Annabeth veía volar a su amada lechuza amaestrada por ella misma, Leo le rascaba la panza a su dálmata y Frank jugaba con una bola de pelos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Era extraño; pero cuando se acerco vio que el chico tenía en sus manos a un bonito hámster color café-Ey…

-Se llama Martí-Dijo el canadiense.

-Es… tierno-No pudo resistirse; esa nariz de roedor era francamente adorable… ¡Kawai!

En poco tiempo ambos chicos estaban platicando amenamente. Vigilados por un par de miradas un tanto molestas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Luego de pasar el día jugando, o haciendo el vago, o persiguiendo a Kero que se había metido, dios sabe cómo, en la maleta de alguien y ahora corría con un par de calzoncillos, blancos con corazones, en el hocico; todos estaban de acuerdo en relajarse un poco alrededor del fuego, bajo las estrellas, asando malvaviscos.

-Rayos-Al menos, la mayoría lo hacía. Nico, haciendo gala de su experiencia como niño explorador, tenía ya una buena pila de malvaviscos quemados a su lado.

-No es tan fácil ¿eh?-Le bromeo Piper mientras ella, muy profesionalmente, ponía su malvavisco perfectamente asado entre dos galletas.

-…-Nico solo respondió ocultando el rostro para que no vieran el mini puchero que hacía.

-Vamos no es para tanto…-Por su lado Frank, que era muy amable con Nico, le se dedicaba a indicarle como azar correctamente un malvavisco-Mira, no lo pongas directamente en el fuego, solo déjalo cerca, y cuando este mas o menos tostado, lo sacas.

-A ver…-En verdad odiaba que le dijeran como hacer las cosas, pero "hambre" mata "orgullo". Incluso dejo que Frank le dijera cuando sacar la rama del fuego.

Un poco más allá, del otro lado de la fogata, la rama de Percy se prendía fuego y el ojiverde ni se inmutaba; y Leo, el chico solo se desquitaba masticando con furrio. Los demás solo se miraban entre sí como diciendo "Mmmmm".

-¡Esta bueno!-Dijo Nico probando, finalmente, un sándwich de malvavisco que Frank le había hecho. Percy y Leo rompieron sus ramas en la mano.

Pov Percy:

Me agrada Frank. Es un buen tipo. Es amable, simpático y bastante leal. No existe persona en el mundo que lo conozca y no le agrade de inmediato. Pero ahora…

-Mira, intenta así…-Quisiera llevarlo al bosque y matarlo con un hacha.

¿Por qué tiene que enseñarle a Nico como hacer un maldito sándwich de malvavisco? ¡¿Quién no sabe hacerlos?! ¡Debería ser yo quien le enseñe!

Solo para que quede claro, ¡estoy celoso!

En un principio no pensaba venir; tengo una maqueta que hacer, dos capítulos que leer, un informe que escribir y mis notas de historia esperándome en casa para mi examen del lunes. Pero la única razón por la que deje mi trabajo de lado y vine es porque pensé que sería la ocasión perfecta para acercarme a ese chico arisco y asocial pero increíblemente guapo con el que una vez tropecé y desde entonces no puedo dejar de hacerlo para hablarle.

Si lo sé, suena patético, que cada vez que lo veía por el pasillo me hiciera el tonto y chocara con él. Pero es que entablar conversación con Nico es la cosa más difícil que puedas imaginar, incluso más que los exámenes con profesora Atenea; siempre gruñía y se iba. La única vez que realmente hable con él fue el día que llegue al club y lo vi sentado junto a Jason; literalmente fui directo a sentarme junto a él. Después de eso acercarme fue pan comido.

Me di cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo como todos pensaban.

Esperarlo en la mañana para ir al instituto, almorzar juntos y regresar juntos a casa, no hablábamos mucho, pero siempre me gustaba estar cerca de él.

Y ese es un gusto que, ahora se, quiero solo para mí.

-… solo pon la galleta a cada lado, y saca la rama-

-¿Leo, trajiste un hacha?-Ni siquiera se para que pregunto, ese chico lleva herramientas a todos lados.

-Sí, pero creo que la usare en un momento-Dejando mis celos de lado un momento, Leo parece molesto. Me pregunto porque.

Fin Pov Percy

Mientras Percy se ahogaba en sus celos infundados; Kero aprovecho un pequeño descuido de su amo para saltar y quitarle el malvavisco de la rama. Vale acotar que era el que mejor le había salido a Nico para que ahora fuera su cachorro y se lo comiera.

-¡Es un-

-Ey, t-

-¡Toma el mío!-Salto Percy al ver que Frank estaba a dos segundos de decir exactamente lo mismo. Si, tal vez no había necesidad de que lo gritara, pero se veía desesperado.

-Eh, Percy…-

-Está bien, yo ya estoy lleno-Interrumpió al ojioscuro intentando parecer despreocupado.

-Vale, pero no era eso…-Prosiguió Nico señalando al piso-Tienes el pie en la fogata.

El grito de Percy pudo escucharse hasta Pittsburg.

Quince minutos después, con el pie vendado, Percy se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco caído con cara de pocos amigos. El único que tuvo valor para acercársele fue Jason junto a su perro:

-Ey Bro´, ¿aun te duele?-

-Cállate-

-Percy, tienes que calmarte-Fue lo primero que le dijo Jason sentándose a su lado-Y no me refiero a tu humor de perros… Sino a Nico.

-No sé de que hablas-Gruño el ojiverde desviando la mirada.

-Has estado colado por él casi que desde que lo viste-Acoto Jason-No creas que no note que siempre chocabas con él apropósito.

-…-Percy trago sonoramente; luego miro a su mejor amigo-¿Soy tan obvio?

-Si-Y aunque esperaba que el rubio lo chinchara un poco, no fue así-Casi tanto como Leo por Frank.

-¡¿Qué?!-Esa si no se la esperaba.

-Sí, y creo que Frank con el también, pero ya sabes… Es tímido-Pero Jason ya había logrado lo que quería; Percy lucia más tranquilo, relajado. Así que se levanto, le palmeo el hombro un par de veces, y se despidió de él-Creo que me iré a charlar un rato con Frank, nos vemos Bro´.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche ya estaba bien entrada, aun así Nico seguía tumbado en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo las nubes arremolinarse alrededor de la luna. Tal vez ir a ese campamento no había sido tan mala idea; adoraba esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, aire fresco, silencio-

-Ey, ¿puedo acompañarte?- Cuando no; nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la maña con la que el karma llegaba para darle una patada en el trasero.

-Como sea-Respondió, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Percy sentarse de piernas cruzadas a su lado. Estuvieron así, en silencio, un rato hasta que Nico se sintió obligado a decir-Ciento lo de tu pie.

-Eh-Escuchar hablar primero al menor lo sorprendió; pero intento parecer normal-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-

-Lo sé; solo creí que debía decir algo como eso-Percy levanto una ceja-En verdad eres idiota.

-O-ok…-Después de eso no estaba seguro de que decir-Eh bueno, yo si tengo que disculparme.

-¿Por qué?-

- _"Percy, ¿Qué estás haciendo…?"_ -A buena hora se le ocurrió aparecer a su consciencia-Bueno… Pues, ya sabes, por siempre chocar contigo en los pasillos y eso.

-Ya…-Percy no estaba muy seguro, pero tomo aquello como un "vale, no hay problema".

-Eh… ¿Nico?-No recibió respuesta-Meparecesmuyatractivoyquisieraircontigoatomaralgoalgunavez…

-¿Qué?-Por su lado, Nico empezaba a preguntarse qué tan conectados estaban los pies del cerebro.

-No me hagas repetirlo-

-Pero si no entendí nada-Rebatió. Así que, pensando que algo malo le pasaba a Percy, se irguió y se sentó frente a él-Repítelo… Despacio…-Agrego hablando como si el ojiverde fuera un niño pequeño.

-Me… pareces muy atractivo, y quisiera, alguna vez, salir a tomar algo contigo…-Tomo aire-En una cita.

Aquella línea. Aquellas simples palabras. Percy las había ensayado mil y unas veces frente al espejo, en su mente, en su habitación, todas con la intención de alguna vez decirlas frente al chico. Y, ahora que se fijaba, lo había echo en el campo, de noche, bajo la luna; sin darse cuenta había elegido un momento muy romántico. Al notarlo se sintió orgulloso y con más confianza… Tal vez Nico y hasta-

-Ajaj… Ajjjj… ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!-

… hasta empezaría a reírse en su cara.

-¡Ajajajajaja!-Se sujetaba las costillas con una brazo y con su mano libre mantenía su cabello fuera de su cara-Jackson… jajaja… No…no me digas que… ajajaja… jaja, siempre, chocabas conmigo a propósito…

-¡Ey!-Salto indignado ¿con quién? Con el que fuera responsable de que él fuera tan evidente. Es decir, el mismo-No se supone que te rías…

-Debería estar sacándote los ojos-Respondió Nico poniéndose serio, para de inmediato mostrar una sonrisa traviesa-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos refrescos me tiraste? Pero… No estoy molesto…

-¿Ah no?-Por alguna razón, se había tomado la amenaza de los ojos muy en serio.

-No… Bueno, supongo que un poco-Admitió el ojioscuro-Podrías haberme invitado mucho antes, ¿o no?

-¡Si siempre gruñías y te ibas!-Salto de inmediato en su defensa-No tenía oportunidad de decir "hola" y además… Espera-¿Acaso Nico había dicho lo que él había entendido?-¿Estas, aceptando ir a una cita?

-Eh, yo… Digo-Ahora era el turno de Nico para empezar a balbucear; era justo, y a los ojos de Percy, bastante adorable. Y, aunque Nico sonrojado y apenado era una visión demasiado grata para sus ojos, no tuvo corazón para seguir torturándolo.

-¿Te parece un café después de clases?-Ofreció con una sonrisa.

-…-Nico lo miro, se sonrojo y se maldijo por enésima vez al no poder resistirse a ese tonto-Si, suena bien.

Cinco minutos después:

-Te voy a matar Jackson-

-No es mi culpa; no lo planee, ¡lo juro!-

Ya era tarde y todos se habían ido a dormir, siendo Percy y Nico los últimos. Pero por culpa de eso se habían perdido el sorteo de las carpas, que eran solo tres. En la más grande estaban las chicas; en la siguiente estaban Leo, Frank y Jason, Percy no pudo dejar de imaginar la mala cara que debía haber puesto Leo al saber que su rubio amigo dormiría con ellos; pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

A él y a Nico les tocaba la carpa pequeña.

-Buenas noches-

-Duerme con un ojo abierto-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La mañana siguiente fue bastante movida para todos.

Mientras las chicas, muy madrugadoras, se lavaban y peinaban, escucharon algo parecido a un gato montés y un mapache en una carpa. Segundos después la carpa pequeña se abría y Percy era expulsado fuera, como si fuera un escupitajo.

-¿Y…-Pregunto Annabeth sin inmutarse mientras Piper le hacia una trenza-Durmieron bien?

-Demasiado, creo…-Respondió el ojiverde sobándose las costillas donde Nico lo había pateado, bueno, en realidad le había pateado todo el cuerpo. Y, por esta vez, ni siquiera era su culpa.

Diez minutos antes:

Percy había usado toda su concentración para dormir estático, en una sola posición, para evitar cualquier incidente bochornoso. ¡Y lo había logrado! La culpa fue de Nico… Cuando la luz ya era demasiada y se filtraba en la carpa, Percy había despertado con una agradable sensación, se sentía particularmente cómodo y orgulloso de no haberse movido en toda la noche.

Fue cuando abrió sus ojos que comprendió como es que no se había movido: Nico. El pequeño azabache tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Percy usándolo de almohada, y, para hacerlo aun más divertido para el karma, lo tenía rodeado por la cintura con los brazos. Percy era, literalmente, el osito de peluche de Nico di Angelo.

Hizo falta de todo su escaso poder mental para quedarse quieto, no despertar a Nico y así seguir apreciando esa expresión en su rostro dormido. Lucia incluso más joven de lo que era, tranquilo, con algunos mechones de pelo calleándole graciosamente en la cara.

Bueno, técnicamente Nico lo tenía sujeto a él, así que no era su culpa. Así que, muy despacio y suave, llevo su mano a la cabeza del chico para acariciarle el cabello.

-Jackson-A dos centímetros de su objetivo los ojos de Nico se abrieron y lo primero que vieron fue el cara de tonto de Percy.

-Buenos días-

Lo siguiente fue Percy dándole los buenos días al piso fuera de la carpa.

Un rato después todos estaban despiertos y desayunando. Solo que Percy cuidaba su espacio con Nico.

-Sabes, eso fue cruel-Comento Jason, sentándose junto a Nico en la entrada de la carpa-En serio le gustas y, por lo que escuche, eras tú el que-

-Él también me gusta-Le interrumpió Nico dando un trago a su jugo de naranja-Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerle una broma de vez en cuando…-Agrego con una sonrisa picara. El rubio lo miro un momento antes de carcajearse-Así como Piper a ustedes tres.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Jason, aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Cuando fue a despertarlos, regreso dando brincos, luego volvió a la carpa donde estaban ustedes tres con su cámara…-De inmediato el color se fue de la cara de Jason-Waoh, Frank es adorable cuando duerme, y Leo parece un niño, pero tú eras-

-¡No es mi culpa!-Salto de inmediato el rubio-Usualmente abrazo mi almohada, o lo que sea, es un habito…

Aun con todas sus explicaciones, la foto donde aparecía él dormido abrazando a unos, también dormidos, Leo y Frank, seria tema de conversación por unos meses más.

Pero, por muy divertido que fuera chinchar al capitán del equipo de futbol, Nico se levanto y fue directo a donde estaban Percy, la Señorita O´Leary y Kero.

-Ey…-Saludo con cinismo.

-H-hola-

-Tranquilo, no estoy molesto…-Atajo sentándose en el piso y rascando las orejas del mastín negro-Perdona por golpearte tan duro.

-Está bien, fue… divertido-Respondió Percy con una sonrisa, Nico no pudo evitar pensar que Percy era bastante encantador, y algo masoquista-Eh… Oye, entonces sobre nuestra cita-

No termino su frase, de repente se quedo viendo como Nico se levantaba y se paraba frente a él. El azabache se inclino ligeramente y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla:

-Café después de clases…-Susurro volviendo a erguirse; luego se giro y se dirigió a los perros-¡Una carrera al lago!-Dos segundos después, tanto Jason como Leo y sus respectivas mascotas se unían a la competencia. Las chicas solo caminaban con calma junto a Frank que lucía particularmente sonriente.

-Este chico…-Por su lado, Percy solo se quedo allí sentado, aun con la sensación de calor donde los labios del ojioscuro lo habían tocado-Eres un manipulador, Nico Di Angelo… Seré yo quien te robe un beso la próxima vez; definitivamente, lo hare.

Por el momento, solo recordó que su querido chico otaku, apático y asocial, en ese momento estaba en el lago nadando, sin camisa y probablemente en traje de baño. Esa era una escena que no pensaba perderse ni muerto.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Jajajaja no se ustedes pero me encanto como me quedo ese párrafo final.**

 **Por cierto, por ahí alguien me pidió que pusiera a Percy celoso. Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas así como las de los demás (aunque creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor… Ne, quien me etiende? Hahaha)**

 **Waoh, fue un fic de solo cuatro capítulos, pero me duele terminarlo. Bueno fue divertido y aun tengo varios proyectos esperándome en casa hahaha Les dare una pista: tiene que ver con Percy y Frank.**

 **Kero y yo nos morimos por leer sus reivews.**

 **Kero: Wauf!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
